


I See Only You – Ryden AU

by Ryanross_stan



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Child Neglect, Cocaine, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Prison, References to Drugs, Rehab, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanross_stan/pseuds/Ryanross_stan
Summary: Brendon was born and raised on the rough side of Las Vegas – Ryan was not. When Brendon's family inevitably fell apart he moved in with his mother's sister in the new to him town of Summerlin. He began a new school three weeks into the year, where he would soon cross paths with Ryan Ross, the talk of the town.





	1. Chapter One

**Come Monday**

The past few months of Brendon’s life had been _beyond_ stressful. He collapsed upon the bed he was yet to grow used to, as it was only his third night sleeping in this home with his aunt. Recently his life had felt strictly fast-paced – as he laid on the bed it felt like life was slowing back down. It didn’t feel _right_ yet, but he was catching back up.

He glanced around the bedroom that he hadn’t gotten the chance to properly inspect yet. The walls were a pale baby blue. There was a full-sized bed pushed up against the wall that had a slightly wrinkled white duvet. He felt like he was living in a guest bedroom, rather then his own bedroom – which he was. The room, and the whole house, was nothing five star, but it was certainly upgrade compared to his last home. It was a quaint, but nice two bedroom house. It was in the nice part of town, definitely better than his previous address – that was the home he had lived in his whole life. While he didn’t love it, it was _home_. This merely felt like a replacement.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door. He looked towards the sound, and waited for his aunt, to enter. She cautiously poked her head inside the room, attempting to be careful not to pry. She smiled sweetly at her nephew, who was looking right at her with a friendly expression – as if he was inviting her in.

“Doin’ okay, Bren?” She asked sweetly, but reluctantly. The teenager was a bit annoyed by her constant coddling, but he understood she was just trying her hardest to make him feel loved and cared for, which he did appreciate. After all – Brendon had been through a lot. It was nice to have someone he could trust thoroughly.

“I am,” He assured her confidently. His calm tone helped soothe her worries about him.

Laura had a soft spot for her nephew. She fell in love from the second she laid eyes on the newborn baby sixteen years ago. She watched him grow up, and seeing him forced to deal with what life threw at him shattered her heart.

Brendon’s mother was Grace Urie; who was also Laura’s sister. Laura knew that her sister was never fit to be a mom – no matter how much she _really_ did love her son.

Laura grinned at the handsome kid who grew up right in front of her eyes - recently, much too fast. “If you need _anything,_ just ask.” She offered, for probably the tenth time since Brendon had come to live with her.

“I will,” He nodded. “Thank you.”

She smiled to him, then turned on her heels to leave the room. She inched out of the room hesitantly, because she was weary about leaving the boy alone. Brendon had always been very independent as a kid, and remained so as a teenager, but mainly because he was forced to.

Brendon withheld his feelings – everyone knew, too. He was expected to be hurt from the drama with his mother _and_ father, but he remained quiet. It had grown seemingly unhealthy, but he also seemed to be doing surprisingly okay. It was shocking to everyone that he hasn’t snapped and imploded yet. Most said he was a ticking time bomb – that all of the stress and damage was boiling inside him. That he would blow over at any moment.

Laura hoped that wouldn’t be the case; that Brendon was just handling everything very well, but she needed to keep his mental state in mind. She promised to keep an eye on him – just incase.

“Hey,” Brendon managed to say before she was all the way gone.

“Yes?”

Her wide eyes and genuine smile was piercing. The soft expression was to lure Brendon into a sense of security. She wanted him to feel that everything was okay. In reality she felt drained due to this ordeal. Laura was _more_ than happy to gain custody of Brendon, but it wasn’t an easy process. Then, on top of all that; she had to deal with her sisters issue’s that had rooted this.

Brendon glanced down at his thumps and chewed on the inside of his lip. Laura waited patiently for his words, but grew more curious as to what he was going to say by the second. It was _obvious_ something was on his mind – internally she was pleading that he was beginning to open up.

“When can I go see my dad?” He eventually asked. He didn’t dare to look at his aunt, because for some reason he felt _embarrassed_.

Brendon hated being babied - he always had. Growing up he never needed someone looking out for him, because he was fully able to take care of himself. Brendon was an extremely independent kid who was growing into a equally independent man. Being spoilt and nannied played a game on his nerves. But the past few months Brendon was given the victim card, and was forced to play that role. He _had_ to be coddled and take care of; weather he liked it or not, which he certainly _didn’t._

Laura drew in a sharp inhale before moving closer to Brendon. She sat beside him on the bed without a word. In her head she was thinking about how to reply to Brendon. _This is his father_ , she reminded herself. If Brendon wanted to maintain relationship with his father after what happened, then Laura wanted that for him.

She held one of Brendon’s stalky hands in both of hers. His hand was held tightly in her grasp, and she ran her thumb over his dry knuckles. A semi-thinking, and frowning face had taken over her expression. Brendon picked up on her difficulty to answer the question, and began regretting that he asked her in the first place. _Of course she doesn’t know what to say_ , Brendon mocked himself.

“I think…” She began, not sounding exactly confident within herself. “I think you should wait a little. You _could_ go see him anytime, but I don’t know if that’s the best thing for you. I think you should see him once you’re no longer angry, and once you’ve really forgiven him - because I know you will. You’ve always loved you father, _a lot_. Just give it time, Brenny. I think you’ll know when.” She offered. She had tried hard to come up with some decent advice for the boy, and felt like she hadn’t done too bad. It was a tricky question - but it was something Brendon needed to sort out on his own. Laura had faith he could.

Brendon really listened to the words his aunt offered him, but he wasn’t sure if they helped. He furrowed his brows, and pouted. Brendon didn’t think he was mad - he didn’t _feel_ all that mad. He just didn’t _understand,_ maybe that’s why he needed to wait. She was right when she said the boy loved his dad, because he _did_. The father son duo were close, but the stain he caused on their relationship had seeped in deep. The stain definitely didn’t ruin the relationship, but it wasn’t as pretty as it once was.

“Okay,” Brendon nodded after a thick of silence. He gave a lopsided grin to Laura in appreciation, and said, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Laura said, and took as a goodbye. She pulled her hands off the boy, and left him alone in the guest bedroom that was now _his_ bedroom – shutting the door behind herself.

Brendon laid out on the bed. He stretched his abdominal muscles, and a sudden tiredness tugged at his eyelids. The boy certainly hadn’t been sleeping well lately – not being able to fall asleep and waking up in the middle of the night mostly due to not being able to silence his mind. He began to slip into a nap, and didn’t attempt to stop himself. He would accept any shut eye. As he slipped into unconsciousness he thought about what his parents were doing in that moment. Obviously, they weren’t together; he wondered if his parents missed one another or if being separated didn’t bother them. His parents had always been an _iffy_ subject for him, only recently thought had everything gone to utter shit.

Brendon napped for around an hour; which felt _great_. As he slipped back into reality he could hear unintelligible murmuring downstairs. He reached for his phone, which informed him it was a few past 5pm. He stretched out his stiff limbs, then stood up off the bed. He slipped a pair of white ankle socks on his cold feet and exited his room.

Hesitantly Brendon moved down the staircase, and neared the corner that led into the living room. He could identify Laura’s voice talking, but not the other two voices. Maybe another middle-aged women, and a boy – seemingly Brendon's age

Brendon shyly poked his head around the corner, then fully entered the room. His aunt noticed his presence immediately, stopping right in the middle of her sentence. She smiled widely and called Brendon over. Brendon obliged without a word, and walked over to the group of three - making it four. Laura was talking to another lady that appeared around her age, and a boy stood on the outside of their conversations. The boy was slightly taller than Brendon; he had longer hair that covered his forehead, and stubble all along his chin. His blue eyes were noticeable, that offered a nice contrast to his dark hair. Brendon thought he was attractive; but attainable.

“Bren,” Laura began, placing her hand on his solid shoulder - her constant smile remaining. “This is Mrs. Smith, and her son, Spencer. I was telling Kate yesterday morning that you were now living with me, and we thought it would be lovely to introduce you boys; especially because you’ll be attending the same school.”

Brendon pushed forward a polite smile, “Hey.”

Spencer nodded back, “Sup.”

Brendon felt the need to make a good impression on the boy. He was the first person his age Brendon had met since his move to Summerlin. Back in Las Vegas where Brendon lived his whole life until now, he was very _very_ popular. He had a close-knit group of friends; plus the girls who swooned over him, and the boys who secretly wanted a taste. Brendon secretly did feel sympathy for those girls; they were pretty. But it wasn’t his fault his fault he disliked pussy.

“I’m Spencer’s mom. We live on the street only a few houses down.” She smiled sweetly at the boy.

“Brendon,” He replied with a smile, but didn’t have much to say to the mom.

Laura cut in after Brendon, and began talking about Bishop Gorman High School. Brendon listened intently to her, because he was decently interested about his new school. He hoped his new school would be like Palo Verde High School, because he genuinely liked that school, but he realized that was unlikely. Palo Verde was located in a cheaper, rundown neighborhood on the outside of Las Vegas - Summerlin was a nicer, suburban town with daycares and family homes.

It was even bit of a culture shock for Brendon. Ever since he could remember he lived nervously close to the poverty line. Everyone in that town did, but Summerlin was different; he liked it here.

Spencer tuned out Laura’s spiel about the school since it didn’t benefit him. He had been attending Bishop Gorman since his freshman year; this being his senior year. Mrs. Smith had informed her son that Brendon was a year younger than him, but grade levels mixing at Bishop Gorman wasn’t uncommon.

Spencer’s eyes drifted to Brendon. Luckily Brendon’s glare was fixed on his aunt, so he could fully view the boy without getting caught. He recognized that Brendon was insanely attractive, and he knew the rest of his classmates would agree come Monday. The boy had sexy, effortless hair, alluring puppy dog eyes, and plump lips that Spencer liked. He wasn’t the type to eye-fuck a guy, but _goddamn._ When his mother forced him to come meet this boy he expected a nobody that would fade to the back in less than a week.

He knew Brendon wasn’t going to just _blend in_.

 

*****

Ryan watched Gabriel take a hit of the joint that he had rolled. Gabe’s eyelids drooped and a grin tugged at his lips. He subtly laughed at the teen and shook his head. Gabe was a fucking _druggie_ , and it kind of amused him.

Gabe then passed the marijuana to Jac. She had to lift her round, full ass off of the couch, and lean forward to reach Gabe’s hand. She wrapped her fingers around the joint and took it to her lips. Ryan watched her inhale the smoke, hold it in her lungs, then exhaled it slowly. He noticed her especially sharp jawline and puckered lips. Jac passed the joint back to Gabe, and grinned to get boyfriend. She had noticed him staring while she hit the joint, but he wasn’t attempting to hide his lustful gaze. He was admiring her – Jac was very attractive, she had very blonde locks that suited her pale skin, accompanied by large doughy eyes, and pink, feminine lips.  

“You’re so sexy,” Ryan muttered into Jac’s ear – her hair tickled the side of her face. Sweet giggles came from her mouth as him kissed and lightly bit the pale skin on her neck. He moved his other hand to the other side of her waist, and pushed himself further on his girlfriend.

Gabe rolled his eyes at the couple, and glanced around the room purposefully ignoring the PDA.

He focused on the Ross’ family photo on the wall; Ryan was little – looking around one year old. He was being held by his mother, with George hugging his wife from behind. He knew the picture must have been taken only a few months before Ryan’s mother passed away. Ryan was young when he lost his mom, so he only had vague memories of her. Everyone had said she was a caring mom and genuine woman; the whole town grieved the loss of Danielle Ross.

Gabe focused on George in the picture; he was clearly much older nowadays. The time, stress and loss showed deeply on his face. He looked so _young_ in the photo on the wall; The teen almost couldn’t recognize the man he knew for years. “Your dad won’t come home, right?” Gabe asked. He had grown anxious about smoking pot in the house; in case he _did_ come home unexpectedly,

“Yea man,” Ryan replied, pulling his lips away from his girlfriend. “He’s in New York or some shit.”

“When does he get back?” Gabe then asked, mainly out of curiosity.

Ryan shrugged, “Gabe – you know just as much as I do. He’s never been gone for more than a month.” Ryan offered the vague information. He truly didn’t know when his father would be done in New York. All he knew was that whenever he _did_ get back; it wouldn’t be long before he left again.

Ryan quickly went back to whispering into Jac’s ear, causing her to giggle and playfully slap him.

Gabe was _glad_ he couldn’t overhear the conversation. He grudgingly third-wheeled until Spencer _fucking_ Smith finally decided to show up – the last piece of the puzzle. “About fucking time,” Gabe moaned when he did finally enter the room.

“I thought you were ditching us,” Ryan laughed, as he held Jac in his arms. She pouted at the sudden loss of attention from her boyfriend.

“Sorry, sorry – I got caught up with my mom.”

“Mmm,” Ryan hummed, and rolled his eyes at his friends excuse. Spencer was more of a brother to him, rather than just a friend – they basically grew up together. He wasn’t truly annoyed with Spencer, he was just giving him a hard time.

“Well, _I’m_ the one who’s had to sit here and watch these two exchange saliva the past hour.” Gabe grunted. Gabe on the other hand, _was_ annoyed.

“Sucks for you – at least you’re getting to smoke.” Spencer joked, and pointed out. He knew third-wheeling Ryan and Jac sucked ass, because both Ryan and Jac were extremely sexual people. They didn’t care about hiding their affection, especially if they were just surrounded by friends.

The whole group laugh, except Gabe who just rolled his eyes. The three boys had been friends for years; Gabe being the most recent addiction, but that didn’t affect each of their close bonds.

Spencer then looked at Ryan as the laughter faded away, “Hey Ry, can I tell you something?”

“Okay,” Ryan shrugged, telling him to go ahead.

“No,” Spencer looked away from a waiting Ryan, and glanced at Jac, who wasn’t paying much attention. He didn’t want to say his statement in front of Jac – Ryan wouldn’t want him to say it in front of Jac. “It’s, uhm… _personal._ ” Spencer lied.

“Oh.” Ryan retorted. His face twisting with a bit of confusion. Spencer sounded oddly serious, and these boys were _never_ serious. “Alright,” He shrugged. “Babe, I’ll be right back.” He told Jac, before pressing a kiss on her jawline and un-snaking his arm from around her.

The boys exited the lounge room, and into the long, spacious hallway. The Ross’ mansion was beautiful, and really elegant, but it lacked the element of life. The house didn’t feel _lived_ in. Ryan constantly felt alone when he was inside the walls – especially when George was working, and when his friends were busy. If his dad didn’t work so much, then him and his father wouldn’t live in this house, and they wouldn’t have the nice things they do have, so he’s forced himself to accept the busy schedule. Most nights he didn’t care, but there were certain ones where he couldn’t shake the loneliness. That was the only life he had ever known, so he was forced to put up with it.

When Ryan was too young to take care of himself and his father would go out of town, Mrs. Smith would come over with Spencer, and spend the night while watching the boys. George trusted Kate with that – Kate and Danielle had been best friends even before they were pregnant with the boys, so when Danielle passed away George could easily trust Kate to take care of Ryan when he couldn’t. That grew Ryan to love Mrs. Smith like a second mother, which also nurtured the brother-like relationship between Ryan and Spencer.

“I have a feeling that _personal_ crap was bullshit.” Ryan speculated, and used his fingers as quotation marks.

“It was,” Spencer admitted.

Ryan chuckled and leaned against the side of the tall hallway, “So then, what’s up?”

“I meant to show up here around when Gabe did, but my mom wanted to introduce me to someone out of the blue; he’s gonna be new at Bishop Gorman. I agreed so I wouldn’t have to hear her bitch at me – you know how she gets.” Spencer moaned. Ryan chuckled, because he _did_ know how Kate got whenever Spencer was stubborn with her. He could only imagine the passive aggressive conversation they had. “Anyways Ry, you’re gonna like this boy.”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow at the brash statement, “And why’s that?”

“He’s _really_ hot; dreamy eyes... sexy lips. You’re type, Ry.”

“Sounds like you’re the one with the crush here.” Ryan pointed out.

Spencer shook his head and scoffed. “No. Yeah, I think he’s fucking hot, but I don’t know him at all. He said _maybe_ one word. I’m just letting you know there’s about to be some _nice_ eye candy at school starting this Monday.”

“I bet you’re being dramatic.” Ryan comment – not wanted to fall for the hype.

“I’m not; you’ll see. ” Spencer told him confidently.

Ryan still wasn’t convinced; he was sure he could pull this boy if he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he was interested. A side issue was that Ryan was thought to be strictly straight. Ryan, Spencer and Gabe all shared a similar attraction for guys, but no one who attended their school knew. They were careful when fooling around with guys, and made sure no one would find out. Most of the boys they perused were ones they met on a night out, and would never speak to again. Ryan did have a few experiences with boys at his school, but made damn well their mouths would stay snapped shut. Not even Jac knew Ryan considered himself bisexual – she didn’t even know about Spencer or Gabe’s sexuality.

None of them felt shame about being attracted to men, if anything, they embraced it. They didn’t let their peers know about that half of them for the sake of their reputations. Gabe was the dangerous, hard-partying, bad boy; he attracted girls who hated their fathers and needed to feel alive. Spencer was the ‘sweeter’ boy out of the three; girls loved his blue eyes and false good guy persona. Spencer and Gabe were definitely flirts, but Ryan Ross was _the player_ . He was the filthy rich and cold-hearted pretty boy who dripped with arrogance that everyone was obscenely _obsessed_ with.

These boys were the most well-known teens in Summerlin, and had their own school eating out of their palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic !! comments and kudos motivate me to write, and I will update as much as possible. I will update the tags, relationships and characters as this goes on.


	2. Chapter Two

**First Day**

The drive to school was the most Brendon had seen of Summerlin yet. It was mainly residential made up of large, beautiful family homes. The town had many family business’ and local restaurants – it was nothing like what he had called home for the past sixteen years.

Brendon was used to shitty, one-floor houses, with overgrown yards that were falling part. He was surrounded by questionable and _illegal_ behavior his whole life. He had seen his fair share of street fights, substance abuse, and gun violence by the age of ten. It was not normal for a boy so young to see those realities of life, but he didn’t know that. That type of life was his normal – it was what him and his friends knew. As he grew into a teenager he quickly realized his life and the way he was forced to live it was what some called _ghetto_.

Everyday he tried to not be envious of the kids who had nice, clean clothes, or the kids who could afford to go on every field trip, and the ones who had healthy, high-quality lunches _every single day;_ because he was lucky if he got a shitty turkey sandwich once a week.

He was never mean to the kids with wealthy parents. He was no bully, but he couldn’t help but hold a silent grudge against those children. Those kids had it easy compared to him – they never had to listen to parents argue over money. They never had parents who shoveled money into their addictions over getting their son shoes that fit – they had the chance to be a kid without having to constantly worry over adult issues.

But that got better when Brendon finally attended a high school he felt he belonged to. The elementary school he attended also fed into the middle class neighborhoods, but that certainly wasn’t the case with Palo Verde High. This high school was the center of his neighborhood, with the poverty level citizens surrounding the school. All the students at Palo Verde had the same life at home; some maybe had it worse than others, but everyone was struggling all the same. He truly felt accepted. No one judged him on the lack of nice clothes, or the absence of the newest sneakers, because _they all_ dealt with that issue within some form.

That being so, Brendon was insanely popular at Palo Verde. Everyone _liked_ him; he’s always had a likeable personality that draws many people, which he can thank his father for. Teens love his wild attitude, but chilled back personality, and of course – his incredibly good looks. All the girls swooned over him, and the boys who _weren’t_ attracted to him wanted to be him.

Brendon glanced down at the sneakers that Laura had bought him. They were a notable brand, and he did _really_ like them. His aunt had bought him a decent amount of new t-shirts, jeans and shorts; but Brendon had decided to wear the simple, white, v-neck tee he had bought himself.

When he still lived with his parents, as he got older his parents spent less and less money on him, and he took that as a hint to start providing for himself. He worked a job at The Smoothie Hut that was twenty-five minutes away from his house, which he would bike to. He quit his job soon after the court decided that he would move to Summerlin with his aunt.

“We’re here.”

Brendon picked up his head suddenly, and looked at the school. It was nicer than Palo Verde; it looked newer. There were noticeably more windows, the bricks were laid better, and it was decorated nicely with greenery.

“There’s the main doors that lead to the front office,” Laura informed him pointing to the largest doors on the building. “You’ll meet the principle in there.” Brendon nodded, and kept his eyes glued on the building. They sat silent for a moment while Brendon sat in the car. “I can go in with you… if that’s what you want.” Laura offered – her tone was unsure.

He laughed at the thought of her walking him into school, as if he was a little kindergartener, then shook his head. “No, no. Sorry – I was just taking it in, I guess. It’s a lot different from Palo Verde.”

“Probably so,” She agreed softly.

Brendon sighed, and realized it was time for him to get out of the car. He wasn’t nervous or scared, but the thought of starting all over at a new school wasn’t ideal. He would be meeting all new people, learning a new schedule, and getting comfortable in all of his classes – which was a tiring thought. He wasn’t worried about being lonely and not being able to find friends, because he was sure he could at least find a _few,_ but being back at Palo Verde with all of his real friends just sounded much more enticing.

“Thank you, again.” He smiled softly to Laura.

“Of course,” She smiled back. “Love you, Brenny.”

“Love you too.” He replied before exiting the car.

Brendon gripped the backpack hanging on his shoulder, as he watched the students swarm all around him on their own way into the school. No one acknowledged him at first, then slowly he began to notice girls pointing him out to their friends, and the guys who shot him confused looks because he was unfamiliar to them. He gave a forced smile to everyone that he made eye contact with. The attention didn’t bother him at all; it helped him thrive somewhat. The students were just curious about the face they had never seen before – at least he knew people were interested in him.

The sixteen year old followed his aunt’s instructions and headed for the front office. Upon opening the doors he entered a well conditioned room. It had chairs, and another set of doors that lead into the hallway. Another door to the left read ‘front office.’

Brendon entered that room and saw a short woman sat being the desk, looking down at some papers. He hesitantly approached the desk. The woman looked up and smiled, “Hi! Can I do something for you?”

“Yes, uhm, I’m Brendon Urie. I’m a new student actually–”

“Ah! I’ll get Mr. Hoppus right out for you. Take a seat wherever you like.” She beamed then reached for the phone. Brendon was taken off guard by her energy and politeness. Most of the teachers at Palo Verde had a _fuck off_ attitude towards the students.

Brendon nodded, and thanked the woman. He took a seat in one of the chairs. A woman sat a chair away from him; she was obviously a mom. She looked like the idealistic suburban mom that Brendon could only dream of being born to. Laura was a great parent figure, but she would never feel like a mom to him. He was stuck with his lousy, addict mother; even though she did love him, she wasn’t good at showing it and some of her actions said otherwise. He hoped she was getting better.

Brendon didn’t have to wait long before an older man dressed in business attire. He looked to Brendon, and was able to assume this was the new student. He stood to his feet as the man approached him and offered a hand.

“Hey, I’m Mark Hoppus, you call me Mr. Hoppus. I’ll be your new principal here at Bishop Gorman High School.”

“Brendon Urie,” He introduced himself.

“Glad to meet you. I talked to your mother, Laura–”

“She’s my aunt, not my mom.” Brendon interjected, then pushed forward a smile to counteract interrupting the man.

“My apologies.” Mr. Hoppus nodded. “I know the third week of school is an awkward time to begin a new school, so if there’s anything that can be done to make this transition easier, let me know. I’m gonna have one of my best students, give you a tour today, so you can see the school and get used to the way things work around here. I’ll go grab him for you.”

“Thank you.” Brendon replied simply.

The principle left the front office, and Brendon decided to take a seat once again. He waited patiently and tapped his fingers on the chair arm. The same lady reamined behind the desk and filled out paperwork, and took an occasional call. It wasn’t long before he returned, this time accompanied by a student. Brendon stood up again, and Mr. Hoppus motioned to the other student. “This is Ian; he’s gonna show you around today. I’ve got a meeting to attend to,” He said glancing at his wrist watch. “It was great to meet you Brendon.”

“You too,” Brendon replied as the principle rushed out of the room, then turned back to Ian. He thought Ian looked somewhat geeky, but also friendly. He had a full head of dark brown hair, and a wide mouth. He also had a camera hung around his neck. He also wasn’t totally unattractive...

“C’mon, let's start. ” Ian said and jerked his head towards the door.

Ian took Brendon’s schedule into his hands, and they began walking to his first period chemistry class. Brendon paid attention to the route they were taking, and observed the school while the other student fiddled with the camera on him.

“So _Brendon_ ,” Ian began, giving him a side glare with a raised brow. “Where did you come from?”

“Vegas.”

Ian hummed lowly, “You’re a Vegas boy?”

“Not at all.” Brendon disagreed. “I was brought up in the shitty side of town. It’s the farthest you can get from the strip and still be in Vegas.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed it,” Ian shrugged.

Brendon wrinkled his nose at his comment, and narrowed his eyes. “Anyways… that being so, I won’t fit in around here.”

Ian scoffed at that, and looked down at his camera while shaking his head. “Oh Brendon – you’ll do just fine here.” He then grinned at the other boy. Brendon popped an eyebrow at him, but remained quiet hoping he would explain his statement. Ian thought he would put the pieces together, but he was very much clueless. Ian chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Look, I don’t swing that way, but I know an attractive dude when I see one. So trust me, you’ll do just fine.”

Brendon couldn’t argue with Ian knowing he wasn’t wrong. His good looks had helped him back at Palo Verde, but he also thought he simply fit in better there. He had more in common with that student body, but the kids around here were different – practically from a different world than him. He wasn’t too confident that his looks alone would help him out, but Ian’s words did help.

Ian continued to show Brendon around the school. He showed him where each of his classes were, which bathrooms were the best, and which halls he should take. He showed him his locker, but warned him he probably wouldn’t use it much, and they coincidentally made their way to the cafeteria during the lunch period.

“Do you have a lunch or do we have to go through the line?” Ian asked as they approached the doors to the room full of loud, rowdy teenagers.

Brendon peered into the lunch room. The cafeteria reminded him the most of his old school, but there were still differences. The students dressed more stylish and their clothes showed they had money. Most of the students had their own lunches, but a lunch line was still set up in case. While the room was talkative, it wasn’t as disobedience as the kids at Palo Verde. They seemed more mature and respectful, but still did want they wanted, just in more subdued ways.

“No, I have a lunch.”

“Cool,” Ian nodded. “You can sit with me where I do, if you want.”

“Yeah,” Brendon grinned awkwardly. “Thanks.”

Brendon began to walk into the cafeteria until Ian put his hand out and stopped him. “There’s one last thing,” He warned. “There’s this guy named Ryan Ross, and if you _don’t_ know who he is, you will by the end of today.”

*****

“Well,” Gabe began with a mouth full of fries, “Mrs. Taylor can kiss my ass.”

“Maybe if you _actually_ did the assignment right, you wouldn’t have gotten a C minus.” Spencer pointed out. Gabe huffed and rolled his eyes in a response, because he knew he couldn’t argue. Gabe never did his schoolwork, and if he did, he did a really bad job of it, but that didn’t stop him from complaining about low grades.

He continued to stuff his face with the cafeteria food, to which Ryan wrinkled his nose at. “How are you eating that cow shit?”

“I’m not gonna fucking starve just because I forgot my lunch,” He spat – Ryan’s comment not helping his already bad mood. “Not everyone has a maid that will make their lunch every morning, _Ryan_.”

“Maybe you should get one.” Ryan retorted – he wasn’t enjoying the attitude he was receiving.

“Knock it off, Ry.” Jac instructed, and shoved her boyfriend's shoulder. A satisfied smirk pulled on Gabe’s lips and he subtly flipped him off. Ryan felt the urge to snap back with a ‘ _fuck off, Saporta!’,_ but he knew Jac would get angry with him and he simply didn’t feel like dealing with her annoyance.

Ryan and Gabe were best friends, and very close matter of fact, but the two clashed a lot. Their jokes and jabs were never to be taken seriously, but sometimes the two needed to be stopped before they got into an _actual_ argument. Ryan didn’t see the boys drifting apart any time soon, but if there was ever drama within their group, it would result between Ryan and Gabe. One day one of them would take it too far or do something too petty that would end the friendship for good.

Ryan and Gabe sat silent, while Jac shook her head and Spencer laughed silently to himself. Ryan spotted Audrey – Jac’s best friend – lean over and whisper something to Jac out of the corner of his eye. Audrey gave him a bitter side eye as she spoke. Jac shook her head then muttered, “He’s not,” and frowned at her best friend, who only shrugged off her disagreement.

Ryan knew very well that Audrey did not like him, maybe even hated him. She wasn’t happy when him and Jac got together, and didn’t hide the way she felt. She tried her hardest to like him, because he made Jac happy, but at the end of the day Audrey knew Ryan was just a downright asshole. Jac had grown immune to her best friends negative comments about her boyfriend, because she had been voicing them for a while. Audrey rarely said anything to Ryan’s face, minus the few times she got especially pissed off, but she made she Ryan knew she didn’t approve whatsoever.

Ryan could imagine that Audrey said something along the lines of “he’s a dick,” or “he’s no good,” but he didn’t care. He didn’t care what an irrelevant girl at his school thinks of him, even after he’s dating her best friend.

Ryan felt Spencer jab him in the ribs. Immediately his reaction was to look up, and snap, “What the–” But he was quickly shushed by his best friend. He furrowed his eyebrows at him and tutted.

“That’s him.”

Ryan followed his glare and his eyes landed upon two boys walking into the cafeteria. Ryan had _completely_ forgotten about this model-status new boy Spencer had been going on about. He recognized Ian, the nerdy but somewhat attractive yearbook boy who was a year below Ryan. He only knew who the nerd was because he secretly found him attractive, but would _never_ act upon that. Ian was walking next to the boy that he _knew_ was the boy Spencer had been talking about.

Quickly, he resented himself for not believing him.

Ryan felt as if his world was instantly shifted into slow motion. The boy walked into the cafeteria with confident, but not an overbearing amount. The white v-neck he wore showed off some of his chest and collarbones. Compared to Ryan and most of the student body, the boy was underdressed. The simply jeans, and plain t-shirt was so _bland_ , but he wore it _so well._ Even from afar Ryan noticed his large, dark puppy dog eyes, and his full, pouty lips. His caramel skin was a nice contrast with his very dark hair. Spencer couldn’t have been more right when he informed Ryan that the boy was just his type, because he couldn’t describe a more perfect boy even if he tried.

“ _That’s_ him?” Ryan whispered to Spencer, hoping girlfriend wouldn’t hear, but she was just as focused on the new boy as Ryan was.

“Uhuh.” Spencer said with a satisfied smirk. Ryan narrowed his eyes at Spencer. He wouldn’t say it aloud; but _fine Spencer_ , _you win. You were right._

“He’s mine.”

Spencer heard the seriousness in his friends voice, and it was a tone he didn’t hear often from Ryan. He glanced over and saw the look in Ryan’s eyes – he watched a devilish smirk pull at his lips, and suddenly, he felt worried for Brendon. Then before he knew it, Ryan was standing up from the cafeteria table. Spencer quickly followed his strut across the lunch room floor. All the teens watched and murmured amongst themselves, because usually, Ryan Ross ignores the new students – they’re lucky if he even notices him.

People would wonder why Ryan had taken such a notice of this boy, but nobody would assume _gay_. At least – not yet.

Ryan approached the new boy slowly, but with a suave smile on his lips and standing with obvious confidence. His hands were resting in the pocket of his luxurious leather jacket; which was basically Ryan’s second skin. He always wore his leather jacket with a t-shirt under it, tight jeans and fashionable dark boots.

The boy slowly looked up, and the two met eyes. He was even more perfect up close.

“Uh,” The boy began, “Hello?”

Ryan grinned at him, “Who might _you_ be?”

“Brendon Urie,” He nodded. _Could he get any better?_ Ryan wondered. It was an uncommon, but flattering name. It was a surname he had never heard before, but he liked the way the two named sounded against each other. His voice was low, but was rich at the same time and held personality.

“I’m Ryan Ross.” He said with an underlying flirty tone, but nothing obvious. Something to keep Brendon guessing. He was playing all his card, but only so Brendon would notice – batting his lashes, flashing a sweet smile, and making himself look as tall as possible. Brendon was quite shorter than him, but he liked that – he had always preferred boys that were shorter than him.

Ryan glanced over at Ian who looked somewhat starstruck, as any underclassmen would be if Ryan Ross approached them, but Brendon didn’t have a particular clear reaction. It was clear that Ian knew who he was and that Brendon didn’t. Just from that Ryan could tell he wasn’t originally from Summerlin, because every teen in town knew who he was.

“Who are you?” Ryan questioned.

Brendon squinted his eyes at Ryan, but went on to answer the peculiar question. “I moved here from Las Vegas, but not the Vegas you know. The bad side; I went to Palo Verde.”

Ryan knew of Palo Verde High School, which also meant he knew of the drug issues, gang violence and illegal activities that took place on that side of town. Some of his dealers lived over there. “I know Palo Verde,” Ryan replied, much to Brendon’s surprise. “You must have character.”

Brendon shrugged, “You could say that.”

Ryan knew this boy didn’t belong at Gorman Bishop High, but he knew that he’d do just fine; all thanks to that pretty little face of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, thank you so much!!! I hope you can enjoy this chapter, but I'm gonna try and speed it up. Ya'll are the best.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; smut!!

**Last Friday Night**

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ I didn’t get to see the fight between Iero and Trohman.” Brendon groaned into his cellphone while turning onto his stomach. He sunk into the cushiony bed, and pouted like a little boy. He supported his head with his free hand, and held his phone against his cheek with the other. 

“It was crazy, bro!” Jon laughed. “That’s what you get for going to your fancy new school.”

Brendon sighed, “You know I didn’t have a choice. I mean, it is a good school n’ all, but it’s not Palo Verde, y’know? I miss you all.” He frowned and slouched his shoulder. He enjoyed of talking to his friend. Jon Walker had been his best friend since freshman year, and he hadn’t seen him since his move to Summerlin. He knew he wouldn’t see Jon much anymore after the move, and he wasn’t sure if he would even see Jon again. The boys were determined to hang out again, but that could be difficult considering they were both high school students who now lived in two different towns.

Jon frowned on the other end, “I’m sorry man – I know this is whole thing has been rough. Everyone here misses you though, but I’m sure you know that, though.”

Brendon smirked, and chuckled at the comment. He  _ did _ know – the whole school loved him. When news got out that Brendon was leaving it shook basically everyone. Most did know what had happened to his parents, but no one judged him because it wasn’t uncommon around there, but he already knew the kids at Gorman Bishop  _ would  _ judge him for it. “I’d rather be at Palo Verde.” He replied simply.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of handsome rich boys for your pleasure in Summerlin.” Jon joked, which caused Brendon to laugh.

Jon was a straight guy, but he’s known about Brendon’s sexuality almost the whole time they’ve been friends. He knows Brendon had no interest in girls – at all. He never attempts to talk about girls to Brendon, because he knows he will never care for girls in that way. Even sometimes, he’ll talk to Brendon about guys, because it’s really no different than talking with Brendon about girls as if he was straight. They even had a makeshift system; many girls would go after Brendon not knowing he wouldn’t like them, and when Brendon showed them no attention, they would move onto Jon, while Jon would help scout out possible gay men for Brendon.

“ _ Well _ , actually…” Brendon began, then decided to sit back up. “There’s this guy, and apparently he’s the most popular boy in school. My first day he walked straight up to me in the middle of the cafeteria. He was flirting with me, but being discreet about it. I have a feeling he’s into dudes, but I’m pretty sure he’s closeted.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Jon chuckled, “He’s attractive?”

_ "Very _ . He’s popular, rich and really attractive.”

Jon squinted his eyes, “So why aren’t you jumping with joy?”

Brendon sighed. “I don’t know… he’ll never wanna do anything with me once he knows where I came from and what type of people my parents are. Why get my hopes up when he’s only going to turn up his nose at who I am? Regardless, since my first day he’s only glared at me and given me flirty smirks, and haven’t spoke to me the whole week except my first day. He just doesn’t seem worth it.”

Jon could tell Brendon felt misplaced. At his old school he would go after any boy without insecurity. Seeing him unsure about pursuing someone because of his past was new to him, but saddened his friend. “I think he has a girlfriend, anyways.” Brendon added with a shrug after a few moments of silence.

“So he’s being a tease?”

Brendon furrowed his brows and popped his neck back. He pushed his lips together before he slowly began to nod. “ _ Yeah. _ ”

“I mean – don’t hold yourself back, Bren, but don’t get wrapped up in something you’ll regret.” Jon advised. He wanted his friend to enjoy himself and let himself have fun, but this dude sounded like a player, and he didn’t want Brendon to get hurt. Brendon typically didn’t get attached to unworthy people, but Jon knew he was vulnerable right now and Brendon didn’t even realize he was emotionally displaced at this point in his life.

Before Brendon could reply his phone began to buzz against his cheek. He pulled the cell phone away, and looked down at the screen – it was Ian calling. He took the phone back to his ear, and said, “I gotta go – I’ll catch up again with you again soon.”

“Alright,” Jon began. “Miss you, bro.”

“Miss you too,” He said sweetly into the phone, “Adios.”

Brendon ended the call and accepted Ian’s. “What’s up?” Brendon greeted his still somewhat new friend.

The first week at Bishop Gorman had actually treated Brendon well; him and Ian were quickly growing into good friends. The boys ended up sharing a few classes together, and got along well. Ian even introduced him to some of his friends; Dallon and Pete. Pete was a shorter guy with jet black hair and a spunkier attitude. Brendon and Pete got along well from the start. The two shared a similar sense of humor and had seemingly compatible personalities. Pete was outgoing, which made it easier for Brendon to befriend him. Dallon was a tall, lanky kid. Brendon found his light eyes, and thin face quite attractive, but he was reserved around Brendon. The two didn’t have much of a friendship, not at yet least, and Brendon didn’t care enough to force one.

“Bren!” Ian yelled through the phone, which caught Brendon off guard. “You busy?”

“Not at all,” Brendon chuckled at his energy and enthusiasm. “Why?”

“It’s Friday night – guess what that means.”

“What?”

“It’s  _ party  _ night!” Ian cheered loudly, and pulled out the  _ y _ . “I’m picking you up.”

Brendon grinned and shrugged, “Okay, Why not?” He agreed. He hadn’t attended a good party since the drama with his parents began, and he missed the adrenaline of it. He wasn’t going to quit being a teen because his parents ruined their own lives; and he wasn’t going to let them ruin his.

“Hell yeah. Shoot me your address, Urie.” Ian instructed.

Brendon agreed, then they ended the call. He texted Ian his address, then hopped off his bed. He was wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt, and decided he looked fine the way he was. He slipped on some sneakers, made sure he had some money, and headed downstairs. He walked into the living room where Laura was sat in her pajamas watching The Bachelorette – the poor thing was so desperately single. She had a glass of wine in her hand with the lights turned down from their typical harsh setting.

“Hey Bren,” He smiled to him when she noticed him entering. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Actually, yeah. Is it cool if I go to a party with Ian?” Brendon asked. He had told his aunt about Ian when she asked about his first day at the beginning of the week. She was overjoyed to hear that he was making friends so easily, and she definitely wasn’t going to deny him hanging out with these new friends. She wasn’t clueless though – she knew what some of these teens got up to, and what some of theirs parties enlisted, but she had faith in Brendon to use his head. The sad truth was she could assume he had already experienced everything and more in Vegas than he ever would in Summerlin.

“Sure – just don’t get home super late or I’ll worry about you.” She requested.

Soon Ian texted Brendon that he had arrived. He grabbed a spare set of keys, and left the house only after Laura pecked her nephew on his temple. Walking down the footpath to the car he could already hear the hip-hop music playing loudly. He recognized his black jeep that he drove to school everyday. He hopped into the car; both Ian and Pete who were in the front seat turned around and smiled.

“Sup, Bro.” Pete greeted, and offered a hand. The two did a quick handshake greet.

Brendon nodded his head and flashed a smile, “Hey.”

Ian flashed him a smile through the rearview mirror before he sped off down the street. The boys informed Brendon that they were heading to Gabe Saporta’s house – his parents were out of town and a huge rager was taking place there.

Pete turned the tunes even louder after they took off. The wind hit Brendon’s skin and tousled his hair through the windows that were down. The boys talked, jokes and laughed. Brendon felt normal, which was a feeling he hadn’t experienced it a long time. He forced himself to stop being a teen for a while after everything with his parent’s happened. Nothing would be the same again, but his mind was starting to feel familiar again.

They traveled a few blocks before pulling up to a decently sized, two story home. It wasn’t mansion level, but was larger than the houses beside it. They could see lights flashing through the curtains of the house, you could hear music from the road and plenty of teenagers were flooding into the house. This was a sight Brendon was used to, just replace it with a shitty home and less boujee looking students. Ian parked the car among the rest of them, and the three spilled out of the car.

Ian cheered loudly before running up to the house. Brendon and Pete glanced at each other, and laughed at their friend together. They soon followed him into the house. The house was scattered with empty, or half-full solo cups. They made their way into the house. They were surrounded by drunken and stoned teenagers. Instantly Pete took a hit off some guy’s blunt that he seemed to know, but Brendon hadn’t ever seen him before. Pete offered him a hit, to which, he wouldn’t ever refuse.

“I’m gonna find a bathroom.” Brendon yelled over all the noise into Pete’s ear.

“A’ight.” Pete nodded back.

Brendon turned and headed into a seperate part of the house. He blindly walked as he searched for a restroom. Every hall was crowded with people – some who looked vaguely familiar and some he had never seen before. Soon he found a door behind a staircase. He headed for the door he hoped was a bathroom. He reached for the doorknob, and before his fingers reached the copper he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He froze, and turned around with a confused expression on his face.

Suddenly he was met with a girl. She had wild, pink hair. Her makeup heavy, but looked nice. She toyed with her lower lip, and looked at him with her large hazel eyes. “Audrey,” She said with confidence radiating off of her, and a playful smirk tugging on her lips. “Brendon, right?”

“That’s me.”

She stepped forward, and ran her fingers down his upper arm. She pushed her chest forward, then looked up at him. “You’re really handsome, y’know.”

Brendon discreetly rolled his eyes, but felt bad for the girl. “You’re gorgeous.” He informed her, “But I’m in a relationship.” He thought on the spot. Typically he wouldn’t lie about being in a relationship, but he didn’t want her to feel like he was rejecting her for her looks. “So, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta pee.” He saw her shoulder drop, and her sexy smirk disappear. Rejection could be hurtful regardless of the reasoning; he really did feel bad. She was a very pretty girl, and if he were straight he would, but he’s just too  _ gay. _

She mouthed an, “Okay.”

Then kept walking down the hallway. He took a deep breath, and shrugged. He finally twisted the doorknob, and pushed the door open – only to be greeted with one certain boy hunched over the bathroom countertop snorting a thin white line.

*****

Ryan wiped his nose with both hands. He itched his nostrils that had a burn inside them. The sensation began to numb, and soon he felt a sudden happiness that he knew was purely from the drug. He threw his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and put all of his weight on to his friend – Spencer stumbled and giggled wildly as he stabilized the both of them.  

Spencer poked his friends shoulder, and pushed him up straighter. “I’m going to go find Haley.”  He murmured.

Ryan pulled away and narrowed his eyes at him, “You’re ditching me for Haley right now?”

“You know coke makes me horny.” Spencer shrugged, his words were slurred but his eyes shot wide open. He pushed out of the bathroom before Ryan could object.

Ryan turned back to Gabe, who was in the middle of inhaling another line. He was hunched over the counter top, with a finger pushed against one of his nostrils. He watched the boy’s chest rise sharply when he inhaled the powder. His defined adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Gabe stood back up, rolling his head back with his eyelids peacefully closed. Steady, slow breaths came in through the slim space between his lips.

Cocaine  _ also _ made Ryan horny.

“Goddamn, Mr. Saporta.” Ryan growled in a low tone. He slid subtly across the bathroom nearing the caramel toned boy. Gabe slowly opened his eyes, and craned his neck to view the boy nearing him. A suggestive smirk pulled on his lips matching the similar one carved on Ryan’s lips. He moved in front of Ryan pushing him up against the bathroom wall. He put his head next to Ryan’s, leaning in closer to him and putting his lips near the ear of the boy below him.

“You shouldn’t use that tone around me,  _ Ross _ .”

“Make me stop.” He smirked. He used his best seduction eyes to make the boy above him fold.

Gabe suddenly moved his hand from the wall, and gripped the back of the shorter boy’s head. He connected their lips – force was radiating from both boys. Their lips were wet and their hands travelled one another in a needy fashion. Gabe gripped Ryan’s hair between his fingers while Ryan’s hand gripped the handsome boy’s hips.

This wasn’t the first time a makeout session had occurred between the boys. What can you expect when you have two, horny, coked up boys who just  _ love  _ other boys? Gabe always overpowered him – he was taller, older and more mature looking.

Gabe hovered his hand down to Ryan’s semi-hard crotch and rubbed the bulge. It made the shorter boy even harder and a moan of desperation escape his lips between their sloppy kiss. Gabe pulled his lips off Ryan, and trailed down to his neck. He sucked and chewed on the fair skin and continued to rub the boy.

“Gabe,” Ryan muttered; the sexual frustration was growing inside him. “Help me out?” He asked and motioned down to his cock.

Gabe pulled his lips away and grinned at Ryan. He looked down on him with a daunting stare – his pupils wide from the powerful drug, accompanied by a devilish grin. “You’ll just have to wait.”

Ryan’s lips parted, “Don’t do this, Gabe.”

Gabe shrugged and pulled his hands off Ryan. He turned around and faced the mirror – he fixed his hair and straighten his shirt. Ryan groaned, and muttered  _ motherfucker  _ under his breath. “I will definitely see you later, though.” Gabe informed him, and headed out of the bathroom door.

“You’re a goddamn tease, Saporta.” Ryan called after him, then collapsed against the wall once he was genuinely alone in the bathroom. This wasn't the first time Gabe had done something like that; he enjoyed getting Ryan hard then leaving him in the cold. Ryan thought it was a sick game

Ryan spotted a bit of remaining loose power on the counter. He pulled out his credit card and gathered as much of it as he could into a pile. He managed to get enough to form another line. A line thinner than he typically liked, but he wasn’t in a spot to complain. He would do anything for another line; he always wanted to feel  _ higher, higher and higher. _

He bent over the countertop, and was halfway through the line when he heard the door click open. The sounds of the music and chattered spilled in the room – he expected to look up and see that Gabe returned. After he flicked off the spare powder from his nose, he glanced over and saw none other than  _ the new boy  _ – Brendon.

“Shit man,” Brendon gasped. The sight wasn’t something unfamiliar, but he didn’t take Ryan Ross as the coke type. “My bad, I’ll just g–”

Ryan rolled his eyes, and grabbed the boy’s wrist. He pulled him further into the room, and shut the door behind him. “Stand with the door wide open, please – let the whole school know I do cocaine.”

“They already know.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the handsome kid. “Well I like to think they don’t.”

Ryan didn’t understand how this boy was  _ so damn  _ attractive. His lips were shaped perfectly, as if by god himself, and his the most beautiful shade of brown he could imagine. He had always thought brown eyes were boring, along with his own, but Brendon proved that was a clearly false claim.

“Where did you  _ come  _ from?” He questioned.

Brendon bit back in his lip. He had never felt ashamed about admitting his home and where he was brought up, but his mind didn’t want to open up to Ryan. He felt a forced stopping him from admitting, but he didn’t know why. He felt like a peasant admitting it to someone with such wealth, but he had never felt that way before.

“Palo Verde High.” Brendon finally caved – he realized there was no point in lying because if the lie got him anywhere Ryan would only figure out the truth eventually.

“Real shit?” Ryan asked surprised, but with a grin, which surprised him. “I get coke from a guy in that area sometimes.”

“Sounds about right.” He muttered. Instantly he thought Palo Verde reputation was going to be his first impression on Ryan. Usually he wouldn’t care; but with someone of this magnitude it felt insulting.

“This spunky kid named Frank.” Ryan began to explain, before slouching over. “Ah – you probably don’t know him. He’s sketch.”

“Iero,” Brendon filled it. “Frank Iero. I know him.”

“Shit!” Ryan laughed. “That’s dope.” He suddenly felt genuinely interested in Brendon.

Ryan could only assume that Brendon and Frank would have things in common considering their seemingly similar backgrounds. From what he could tell, Frank was a rough but interesting kid. Suddenly he felt his attention was wrapped around Brendon. Ryan felt like he wasn’t  _ just  _ a super hot, new boy – he was a kid with a story, and Ryan was dying to hear each detail.

As he got more intrigued his heart began to race. The second line was hitting him, and his pounding chest only pushed the drug further into his system. His side effect with Gabe was returning from earlier, and he was more than willing to get himself off with the gorgeous, young-looking boy stood with him.

Ryan moved closer to Brendon. “You intrigue me,” He told him, but his voice had spun into a low and raspy tone.

Brendon knew what he was doing. He assumed it was wrong, but it didn’t feel that way, and his body just wouldn’t react in a negative way to the handsome boy nearing him. He felt he should leave, or possibly just  _ back up _ , but he mind kept him cemented in his spot. “Ryan,” Brendon said in a breathy tone.

“ _ Mhmm,  _ pretty boy?” Ryan hummed. He drew his hand across Brendon’s jawline, down to his chin.

“What are you doing?” Brendon asked, but his voice was pleading for an answer. His shook his head slightly, but Ryan’s fingertips remained pressed against the skin on his face. 

“ _ This _ .” He whispered.

He bent down and kissed the boys lips. At first, he didn’t react, but soon their started moving their lips together. It felt like a synchronized act, rather than two desperate boys hooking up for the first time. Soon Brendon was able to relax under Ryan’s touch. They developed a rhythm – Ryan had never felt that while kissing someone.

_ This must be good coke,  _ he convinced himself.

When Brendon stroked his hips against Ryan he noticed the boy’s  _ especially  _ hard crotch. While keeping his lips on Ryan’s he ran his hands down the taller boys chest and looped his fingers around his belt. He fiddled with his belt until it came undone, and eagerly unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans. “ _ Brendon _ ,” Ryan whined when he realized what he was doing – and wanted him to do it much faster.

“You want me to blow you?” He asked the panting boy, becoming quite out of breath himself.

He began to lower himself to the ground when Ryan nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes –  _ please _ .” His straightened hair fell down over his eyes as he watched the gorgeous man get into position.

Ryan gripped the countertop in preparation as Brendon pulled down his boxer briefs. He was shocked, but insanely  _ impressed  _ by the cock in front of him. He would’ve  _ never  _ guessed it was attached to Ryan Ross – while the boy was handsome, he was scrawny and pasty. Needless to say, he was not expecting him to be packing so much heat. “You’re  _ so big. _ ” He said, as he placed a hand on Ryan’s cock.

“Brendon,” Ryan whimpered.

He could hear all the hormones and desperation in his voice. He shifted on his knees and began at the tip. He encased his mouth around the tip, running his tongue across it. Ryan clutched the countertop harder while his jaw fell open. Brendon suddenly took the whole cock down his throat. A loud, deep mouth spilled from Ryan’s mouth as he felt the muscles contract around his dick.

Brendon moved his mouth up and down Ryan’s hard cock, using the moans to guide him. He felt accomplishment from Ryan’s noises – he always enjoyed pleasing people. He finds a guy getting off  _ so  _ attractive, especially when he’s the cause of it.

Brendon pulled his hands up and slightly pressed against Ryan’s balls while completely taking in his length again. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” Ryan gasped. Brendon strained his throat muscles around the cock in his throat. He felt Ryan’s muscles tense up as a, “I’m about to cum,” escaped Ryan’s lips. 

Brendon pulled the cock out of his throat, but kept half of the length in his mouth. He sucked on the tip until finally the loudest moan yet flooded out of Ryan’s mouth, and he felt the liquid leak into his mouth. When he finished Brendon slipped the dick out of his mouth, and immediately spit the semen into the bathroom sink.

Ryan hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants. He instantly turned to Brendon and pulled him close. Brendon stared up at the boy; not knowing what he was about say.  _ I’m not gay _ ;  _ don’t tell anyone about this _ ;  _ don’t talk to me again –  _ and so on.

“You’re  _ magnificent _ .”

Ryan kissed Brendon once more. Passion rose between them; but the kiss wasn’t wet or forceful. They both felt peace and perfection while their lips lingered on one another.

It was something neither of them had felt before.

Something neither of them understood yet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is weird I'm sorry, I was high when I wrote some of it. Also, some of this may seem too intense for teenager's I guess, but honestly, this is the stuff teenagers do where I live. I pulled some inspiration from my life for this story, so yeah. If you're reading, thank you!!


End file.
